03 lutego 1992
TP1 15.30 Uniwersytet nauczycielski: Prezentacje. Gdy zawód jest pasją 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.10 Dla młodych widzów - A Vista - quiz muzyczny pod hasłem: "Żeby muzykę polubić, trzeba ją poznać" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 John Porter - "Incarnation". Muzyk, gitarzysta i wokalista. Koncertuje w Polsce od 1978. Występował z zespołem Maanam 18.00 Sportowy Hit 18.10 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 18.45 "Alf" (47) - serial prod. USA 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Witold Gombrowicz "Iwona, księżniczka Burgund 22.10 Koncert dla Andrzeja - pamięci Andrzeja Zauchy 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Jutro w programie 23.15 Poezja na dobranoc - Anna Romantowska recytuje wiersz Haliny Poświatowskiej 23.20 BBC - World Service TP2 Ferie z "Dwójką" 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Historia cyrku - serial prod. francuskiej 16.05 Droga do Albertville - serial prod. amerykańskiej 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda - Ruch lokalny 17.15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum (1) 17.35 "Biuro, biuro" (7): "Wolny etat" - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna-Polszczyzna: Pod borem, pod borem Marysia stojała - historyczno-języczny wywód samogłoski "a" w gwarze i języku literackim 18.45 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 19.25 Zapraszamy do "Dwójki" 19.30 Język niemiecki (17) 20.00 Prawo wyboru: Centrum Zdrowia Dziecka - 15 lat później, cz. I 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Sport 21.35 Lublin - reportaż. Wspomnienia wydarzeń z sierpnia 1982. 22.10 "Pasternak" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1988) 23.40 Prawo wyboru: Centrum Zdrowia Dziecka - 15 lat później, cz. II 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na wtorek RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Fruh-Magazin 8.55 Autostrada do nieba - ser. USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - ser. USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby - ser. USA 11.00 Kochany wujek Bill - ser. USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Der Hammer - ser. USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - ser. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - ser. USA 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. USA 15.05 Dallas - ser. USA 15.55 ChiPs - ser. USA 16.45 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht - video show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. dla młodzieży 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Das A-Team - ser. USA 20.15 Sielmann 2000 - powrót do przyszłości: Ameryka Północna - W zwierzęcym raju Afryki - film przyr. 21.15 Barbarzyńcy - wł.-amer. film s-f 22.55 10 vor 11- mag. kult. 23.25 "M" - mag. dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - ser. USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - ser. USA 1.40 Twilight Zone - ser. USA 2.05 W szponach namiętności - film wł.-hiszp.-franc. 3.50 Der grosse Mirandus - film węg. 5.15 After Hours - mag. z Ameryki 5.40 Ein Vater zuviel ScreenSport 8.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 8.30 Międzynarodowy triathlon 9.30 Przed Albertville 10.30 Amerykanskie muskuły 11.00 Międzynarodowe sporty motorowe 12.00 Boks 14.00 Go - sporty motorowe na świecie 15.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 15.30 Afrykański Puchar Narodów, mecze finałowe 16.30 Golf 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - mag. 18.00 Mistrzostwa rowerowe Subaru 19.00 Narciarstwo, slalom gigant mężczyzn, Steamboat Springs 19.30 Hokej na lodzie - przegląd tygodnia 20.30 Hokej na lodzie, Rosja - Kanada, mecz w Sztokholmie 22.00 Boks w USA 23.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Golf 0.30 Rugby 1.30 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubemde Jeannie - ser. komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Blaue Jungs 10.45 Dick und Doof 11.15 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 11.50 Glucksrad 12.30 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse, cz. I - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse, cz. II 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. USA 14.30 Bezaubemde Jeannie - ser. komed., USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - ser. famil. USA 16.00 Mac Gyver - ser. przyg. USA 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Gance! - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Shogun - ser. przyg. USA 21.15 Das Dreimaderlhaus - film austral. 23.10 News and Stories - mag. 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Stunde der Filmemacher 0.20 MacGyver 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin oraz wiadomości 13.45 Ausland - koresp. ze świata 14.15 Johannes Brahms: symfonia nr 4 e-moll 15.00 Romantyczne arie operowe 15.50 Stammtisch 17.00 Wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Pinokio - ser. anim. 17.35 Sergeant Berry - ser. tv 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich - mag. region., 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT - Studio 19.30 Frontal - mag. publicyst. 20.00 Musik-Plausch 20.45 Panoptikum der Stadt Prag - ser. tv 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sport-zeit-Nachrichten 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Traume kann man nicht verbiten - progr. muz. 0.05 Wiadomości ze Szwajcarii 0.30 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen Pro 7 6.20 Adderly 7.10 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 8.45 Muppet Show - ser. kukiełkowy USA 9.10 Starsky and Hutch - ser. krym. USA 10.10 Endstation Gerechtigkeit, ser. krym. USA 11.15 Perry Mason und das Loch im Alibi 12.50 Ein Colt fur alle Palle - ser. sensac. USA 13.45 Atacke am Rio Morte 15.10 Agentin mit Herz - ser. detekt. USA 16.05 Planet der Giganten - ser. s-f USA 17.00 Trick 7 - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strasse der Verdamnis - film s-f USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.05 Der Nachtfalke - ser. krym. USA 23.00 Das Haus der blauen Schatten - włoski horror 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Operation Maskerade - ser. detekt. USA 1.35 Hitchhiker - ser. grozy, USA 2.00 Wiadomości 2.10 Massenmord in San Francisco 4.00 Wiadomości 4.10 Postlagernd Westminster - ang. film krym. MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje zespołu Kraftwerk 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (cd.) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 What a Country - serial obycz. 11.00 Maude - ser. komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless - ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - ser. detekt. 14.30 Another World - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Brides - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Dirrrent Strokes - ser. obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Facts of Life - ser. 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - ser. komed. 21.00 Film fabularny 24.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 0.30 Hill Street Blues - ser. krym. 1.30 Telegazeta